Alex Rider, lycéen et espion: deux vies en une
by guepard54
Summary: Quand on a que 14 ans et plus de famille, la vie est dure. Mais elle l'est encore plus quand on vit 2 vies si différentes l'une de l'autre... A moins qu'on ait de très bons amis
1. Présentation des personnages

_**Alex Rider, lycéen & espion, 2 vies en 1**_

**L'histoire commence réellement après l'affaire stormbreaker.**

**Voici afin de mieux comprendre mon histoire la liste des personnages principaux et leurs caractéristiques. Seuls Invidia et Solania m'appartiennent, les autres sont à Anthony Horowitz ! Cependant, qui veut s'associer à moi pour lui racheter YASSEN? **

**Je tiens à préciser que malgré l'âge donné, ils sont extrêment compétents dans leur domaine de prédilection et très mûrs pour leur âge, notamment solania à qui on donnerait plutôt 15 ans que 11 !**

Alex Rider : 14 ans lycéen-espion. Humain bien sûr mais peu à peu grâce à sa relation avec invidia, acquiert le pouvoir élémental du froid et de la glace. Parle anglais, français , allemand, espagnol, italien et japonais au début de l'histoire mais apprend ensuite d'autres langues comme l'indien, l'arabe ou le russe…Matière forte : la technique, le sport et les langues; faible : la littérature

Invidia : 14 ans Elfe des montagnes possédant de manière extrême le pouvoir élémental du feu. Elle arrive chez alex quand elle a 5 ans pour se fondre dans le monde humain afin d'aider une famille. C'est l'oncle Ian qui décide de la garder, pensant notamment que alex ne sera plus trop seul. Devient la petite amie d'alex peu à peu, après l'affaire stormbreaker. Matières : fortes les langues, faible les maths

Sabina Pleasure : 15 ans. Mi-américaine, mi-irlandaise. Son oncle paternel est un activiste irlandais. Meilleure amie d'invidia et alex, à un moment amoureuse d'alex, finit par comprendre que le lien extraordinaire entre les 2 autres et ne souhaite aucunement s'immiscer entre eux. Après jeu de tueur, dans lequel elle perd ses 2 parents, s'engage dans l'armée britannique dans laquelle elle monte rapidement en grade et dirige une unité. La mort de ses parents l'a beaucoup endurci, et elle se plonge parfois dans la drogue .Matière forte : la géo et la philo, faibles : histoire et info

Tom Harris : 13 ans, meilleur ami d'alex . très grandes compétences médicales pour son âge et hacker de très haut niveau. Tente d'éviter le plus possible ses parents. Après Scorpia, il s'installe, tout comme Sabina, définitivement chez alex . Matières fortes physique, chimie ,SVT, info, faibles : les langues

Solania : 11 ans, cousine d'invidia, petite-amie de tom. Elfe sauvage ( peuple allié et protecteur des elfes des montagnes), arrive chez alex à l'âge de 5ans. A 7ans, devient stagiaire officieusement puis plus tard de manière officielle de Yassen Gregorovitch, qui la prend sous son aile. Pouvoir élémental de l'air et du vent. Matières fortes : la technique et l'histoire, faibles : la littérature et la philo

Jack Starbright : « gouvernante » de Alex, adore les 5 ados même si ils lui donnent parfois , de par leur occupation, des crises de nerf.

Yassen Gregorovitch : 33ans, tueur professionnel. Connaissait le véritable employeur de john mais continue à l'admirer. Ne montre pas son affection ni à solania ni à alex, mais respecte profondément celui-ci et tente de le protéger parfois. Jusqu'à l'affaire stormbreaker, il ignore que solania connait alex. N'est pas mort ! Parle une vingtaine de langues.

**Les 4/5 premiers chapitres récapituleront la situation d'alex et ses amis à la fin des missions, de stormbreaker à scorpia et seront plus portés sur le point de vue d'un ou plusieurs personnages.**

**Ma fic se passe uniquement dans le monde que nous connaissons, malgré la nature elfique de deux des perso**


	2. Après Stormbreaker

**Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'ai absolument besoins de vos avis de lecteur sur la qualité du récit, je vous en supplie A GENOUX !lol ! bonne lecture**

_**Chapitre 1 : Après Stormbreaker**_

**PdV Invidia**

Invidia se retrouva au sommet d'un haut immeuble, sur la plateforme hélicoptère. Elle vit aussitôt Alex à quelques mètres qui lui tournait le dos et semblait fixer l'horizon, sans la remarquer.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et aperçut une forme sombre dans la lumière déclinante du soir. On n'entendait déjà plus le bruit de l'hélicoptère mais ses yeux acérés d'elfe repérèrent nettement sa forme malgré la distance. En un instant, elle comprit que Yassen Gregorovitch avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie d'Alex. Pour cela, elle éprouva un soupçon de gratitude envers le tueur russe, mais seulement un minuscule…,elle ne pouvait par ailleurs pas oublier que l'assassin avait tué l'oncle Ian, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un mentor et respectait de tout son cœur.

A ce moment, Alex se retourna vers elle et lui sourit s'avança silencieusement près de lui, laissant le silence qui les entourait apaiser leurs cœurs. Elle prit gentiment son bras tandis qu'ils observait le ciel où l'engin avait peu à peu disparu. Elle se prit alors à penser que si elle éprouvait un certain soulagement quant au fait que elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de mentir à Alex quant à ses abscences inexpliquées , elle en voulait au MI6 d'avoir si peu assurer la sécurité d'Alex durant la mission, ne serait-ce qu'en lui permettant de se rendre cachée en Cornouailles. Elle devait reconnaître qu'Alex s'était très bien débrouillé, que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Ian qui aurait probablement été extrêment fier de son neveu en cet instant. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dirigeants du MI6 comme des « salauds qui n'hésitaient pas sacrifier une vie par-ci par-là au nom du bien-être général ».

Quant au Russe, Solania devrait répondre à ses questions… Se pouvait-il qu'il constitue une menace à l'avenir ? Que fallait-il penser du tueur à gages et de ses interactions en général avec la famille Rider ? Car Invidia n'ignorait pas l'amitié qui avait lié Yassen au père d'Alex, ce qui ne l'empêchait de douter puisque ils travaillaient les uns contre les autres. Elle soupçonnait même le Russe de la connaître elle aussi en tant que disciple en quelque sorte de Ian Rider puisque ce dernier avait plusieurs fois croisé l'assassin au cours de missions, et durant certaines elle l'avait aidé.

Ian lui manquerait toujours, mais elle se promettait de toujours soutenir Alex de sorte qu'il ne revienne pas trop meurtri et amer de ses activités d'espionnage. Car il y aurait d'autres missions, avec un talent et un instinct d'espion tel que celui d'Alex, il n'y avait pas moyen que Blunt le laisse tranquille. De toute façon, Invidia l'avait vu dans les étoiles, Alex était né pour endosser ce rôle, de même qu'elle-même était pour rester à ses côtés, le soutenir et l'aimer de toute son âme.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle entraîna Alex vers l'escalier bien décidée à le ramener sans plus d'encombre chez eux.

**PdV Yassen**

Yassen Gregorovitch se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il s'agissait d'un établissement italien flambant neuf très luxueux Le Vésuvio. Beaucoup se seraient extasié devant le modernisme et la beauté du cinq étoiles, mais pour le Russe, c'était un logement comme un autre en attendant son prochain contrat. Il se présente directement à l'accueil, où de part l'heure tardive, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Quelques couples rentraient de leurs soirées, les serveurs paraissaient détendus et calmes. Yassen se pencha vers la jeune hôtesse d'accueil et demanda dans un italien parfait :

« Une chambre double, s'il vous plaît »

La réceptionniste leva les yeux, souriante, puis après avoir pris toutes les coordonnées nécessaires, tendit les clés à l'homme blond aux yeux de glace qui se trouvait face à elle. L'homme la remercia puis se dirigea d'une démarche nonchalante vers les ascenseurs les plus proches.

Une fois seul dans l'ascenseur, Yassen se détendit quelque peu. Sa chambre se trouvait à l'avant-dernier étage et portait le numéro 13. Mais Yassen était loin d'être un homme superstitieux et c'est totalement indifférent à ce détail, qu'i ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir fait le tour de celle-ci pour vérifier que rien n'était suspicieux, il décida de se prendre une douche.

Sous l'agréable jet d'eau chaude, il tourna peu à peu ses pensées vers les derniers évènements. Même s'il savait que dans son métier c'était mieux de ne pas tenir compte de ses émotions, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que il y avait vraiment des fois où l'argent proposé par contrat devait à tout prix compenser la personnalité de l'employeur. Le monde se porterait ainsi sûrement beaucoup mieux sans Sayle.

Cependant quant ses réflexions se dirigèrent vers Alex Rider, ses sentiments ne furent pas si nets. S'il avait pleinement apprécié la rencontre avec le fils de son meilleur ami et mentor, il n'en restait pas moins quelque peu écœuré de l'audace du MI6 de demander à un adolescent de 14 ans, si compétent et entraîné soit-il, de faire le travail d'un adulte dont c'était la profession. Et dire que ces gens se disaient eux-mêmes gardiens du bien commun mais employaient tout de même pour arriver à leurs fins les méthodes des criminels contre lesquels ils luttaient.

Yassen se disait que se serait amusant de voir la tête des dirigeants du pays si on leur annonçait que leurs services secrets utilisaient des enfants. Lui-même souhaitait ne plus revoir le gamin car cela signifierait peut-être qu'il était retourné à une vie normal de collégien, à moins que le MI6 ne réussisse à le faire tuer sur une mission…

Finalement, il sortit de la salle-de-bain se prépara pour dormir. Car ce soir, il dormirait avant de s'atteler à ses habituelles activités nocturnes, il était assez fatigué par les évènements des derniers jours.

Soudain, il se figea et se retourna forme sombre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre la plus éloignée, cachée par la pénombre.

« Bonsoir, Solania », murmura t'il d'une voix sûre.

La silhouette commençà alors à bouger, se redressant de sa position accroupie sur le rebord de fenêtre et se tint en face de lui en un instant.

« Salut Yassen »

L'assassin la scruta quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole

« Tu m'as suivi ? », demanda t-il doucement.

« Oui, en fait je t'ai observé depuis les évènements du Contrat Sayle à Londres et j'ai pu voir que tu avais rencontré Al, je me demandais si… »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu connais déjà Alex ? », coupa t-il sèchement.

« Bah oui…heu t'a du oublier quand je t'ai dit que… »

« Non. Et ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Solania. »

« D'accord, tu as gagné », Yassen hocha aussitôt la tête, satisfait. « je connais Al depuis qu'il a 8ans et Inva est ma cousine, t'es content ? », rétorqua-t-elle, provocatrice.

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu te comporte de cette manière, on dirait que je ne t'ai rien appris. », répondit-il de manière nonchalante. « Ta cousine connait-elle ton occupation ? »

« Bien sûr tout comme j'ai toujours qu'elle aidait Ian dans ses missions ! A propos si tu ne me trouve pas assez bonne élève, pourquoi ne lui proposerais-tu pas de travailler avec toi ? Elle est discrète, posée, elle ne court pas après l'adrénaline et est très consciencieuse, elle serait parfaite en tant que stagiaire, non ?... Ah oui, j'oubliais un petit détail fâcheux, tu as tué Ian qu'elle adorait et considérait comme un mentor, ce qui pourrait se révéler être un petit problème », finit-elle sarcastiquement.

Yassen leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Sais-tu comment Alex s'est retrouvé à travailler pour le MI6 ? »

« Le chantage …hum, je sais pas si tu connais mais c'est une technique très pratique quand tu veux persuader une personne sans la blesser ! Quelque chose comme : choisis entre l'orphelinat et la mission. »

Le Russe ne parut pas surpris par l'explication.

« Décidément, ils ne reculent devant rien. »

Solania laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

Excuse-moi, mais je te rappelle que ce monde n'est pas vraiment le Pays des Bisounours.

Yassen ne releva pas le commentaire, trop enfantin à son goût et choisit de continuer son interrogatoire.

« Ta cousine peut-elle avoir une bonne influence sur Alex ? », au fond de lui, il était soulagé que le fils de John ait quelqu'un qui était dans le même champ de travail et qui pouvait mieux comprendre la situation.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui », sourit-elle doucement. « Mais c'est plutôt à toi que tu devrais faire attention concernant Invidia »

« C e n'est qu'une enfant, tout comme Alex. »

« Qui a lui-même été transformé en arme par le MI6, et apparemment ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter, alors ne juge pas à l'avance. De plus, ne suis-je pas l'exemple même de ce qu'une Enfant » , elle prononça le mot avec mordant, « peut représenter comme danger ? »

« Tu as raison », énonça rapidement Yassen. Et si les yeux de son 'mentor' ne laissaient rien paraître, Solania savait qu'il était convaincu de la justesse de ses paroles. « Peux-tu partir maintenant ? J'ai besoin de sommeil . »

« Oh stupeur, le Grand Yassen Gregorovitch est fatigué ! Je vais le marquer dans le calendrier ! »

« Solania… » C'était un avertissement.

« Ok,ok, j'ai compris ! A plus ! » Et elle repartit par la fenêtre.

Yassen soupira, tandis que la silhouette de la jeune fille se dissipait dans la nuit. Il avait pris sa décision. Il retournerait à Londres pour vérifier qu'Alex Rider reprenne une vie normale, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être quand on vivait sans famille et qu'on apprenait que son oncle était un espion.

Cela faisait deux jours que la mission était terminée et Alex devait déjà retourner au lycée. Et à dire vrai, çà ne l'enchantait vraiment, il aurait préféré une transition un peu plus longue. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il regardait l'excuse que lui avait fournie le MI6, il avait envie d'éclater de rire. La grippe, pendant deux semaines. Ils avaient assez d'imagination pour faire du chantage et engager un garçon de 14 ans, mais pas assez pour lui trouver une excuse d'absence pour l'école qui tienne la route…

On toqua à sa porte.

« Al, vite on va être en retard ! »

Invidia. Alex adorait cette fille, il la connaissait depuis neufs ans et la trouvait toujours aussi fantastique et super douée. Bien-sûr il la cernait mieux à présent. Ces jours-ci, elle lui avait parlé, ainsi qu'à Jack de ses pouvoirs et son travail avec Ian. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'elle n'était pas humaine ? Cependant, on notait tout de suite sa beauté surnaturelle avec son corps svelte et élancé, son visage d'ange avec des yeux bleus extraordinaires qui devenaient lilas quand elle se mettait en colère, encadré par une longue et épaisse chevelure bouclée couleur chocolat…

Cette fois, on tapa brusquement à sa porte.

« Hé oh, debout là-dedans », hurla une voix plus grave et moins distinguée.

Solania. Une véritable petite terreur quand on la provoquait. Mais Alex considérait vraiment cette gamine à la chevelure bouclée d'ébène et aux yeux onyx, comme une petite sœur avec qui il était agréable de se chamailler de temps à autre. Une Elfe, elle aussi. Mais elle ne semblait pas de la même race que sa cousine, plus agressive et guerrière qu'Inva aussi. Et quand Alex avait demandé si elle aussi travaillait pour le MI6, Invidia avait directement changé de sujet, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Alex sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Les deux filles avaient déjà enfilé chaussures et veste et n'attendaient plus que lui.

« Bonne journée », leur souhaita Jack, de la cuisine.

Ils mirent un quart d'heure en vélo à se rendre à Brookland. Le temps de ranger leurs véhicules et Alex et Invidia se rendaient déjà en maths tandis que Solania allait en et Inva retrouvèrent Sabina et Tom qui les accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

« Et voilà le retour du grand malade ! Alors pas trop fatiguant les deux semaines au lit ? », plaisanta en donnant à Alex une grande tape dans le dos.

« Tom ! », morigéna Sabina

« Bah quoi, c'est TERRIBLEMENT mortel la grippe, il faut beaucoup de repos ! Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé Alex, j'espère ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée », murmura pour lui-même ce dernier

« Rider, Harris, vous écoutez un peu ? », leur professeur de maths interrompit la conversation. « Tenez, puisque vous voilà enfin revenu, résolvez-moi cette équation !

Alex leva les yeux au ciel discrètement puis se mit à la tâche.

Ca y était, la journée était enfin terminée. Tous les élèves se dirigeait vers la sortie, soulagés. Comme d'habitude, ils sortaient tous les cinq. Aujourd'hui, Alex marchait devant avec Tom et Sabina, discutant tranquillement, tandis que Solania et Invidia les suivaient de près.

Tout d'un coup, Invidia se figea, se fiant à son instinct. Seule Solania vit son attitude et la fixa. Mais sa cousine ne s'intéressait déjà plus qu'au sommet du bâtiment de Sport sur lequel il y avait… Yassen ! Les deux elfes distinguaient nettement sa silhouette souple et élégante, en partie cachée par l'objectif sur pied derrière lequel il se tenait.

Il croisa leur regard brièvement et hocha la tête en guise de salut. Invidia soupira tandis que Solania lui décochait un petit sourire en retour.

Invidia se tourna vers elle

« Il ne constitue peut-être pas une menace véritable pour Alex, mais je n'oublie pas qu'il a tué Ian », déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Solania roula des yeux, puis après un dernier signe pour yassen, l'entraîna vers le garage à vélos où les attendaient leurs amis.


	3. Sauvetage inespéré

**Chapitre 2 : Sauvetage inespéré**

**Ce chapitre se déroule dans Pointe Blanche, quand Alex s'échappe de l'école.**

**PdV Solania**

Elle avait été avertit qu'il se passait des choses bizarres dans les Alpes Françaises, en croisant un 'collègue de travail', le Gentleman, qui lui avait annoncé que il ne pourrait l'aider à décrocher un contrat pour le moment car lui-même était en affaires avec un riche Français qui tenait une école pour fils de millionnaires à cet endroit. Elle ne s'était tout d'abord pas trop penchée sur la question, puis lorsqu'un de ses informateurs lui avait dit que le MI6 avait envoyé quelqu'un pour surveiller Grief, elle s'était figée.

Un espion…dans une école…s'il devait être crédible, il fallait qu'Ils envoient un enfant…Alex ! Cela faisait à peine deux mois et il reprenait déjà du service ! Et quoi que dise Inva à propos de 'l'occupation' d'Alex et du fait que il ferait un espion extraordinaire, Solania se demandait si elle n'allait pas demander à Yassen de s'occuper l'affaire, de préférence à l'aide de son Grach, modèle préféré de l'armée russe, en ce qui concernait les dirigeants du MI6. Quoique sournois comme il l'était, Blunt pouvait avoir déjà pris des dispositions au sein du MI6, pour que les compétences d'Alex ne soient jamais perdues !

Et à présent, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle espionnait ( nombre de ses collègues tueurs feraient un infarctus s'ils l'apprenaient !) tout autour de l'école, notamment pour voir si alex avait besoin d'aide. Car, dans le même temps, le MI6 avait envoyé Invidia à l'autre du monde, sans qu'elle puisse être informée qu'il avait réemployé Alex ! Les Bâtards ! Solania était presque impatiente de pouvoir lui dire, elle était finalement sûre de ne pas devoir demander à Yassen de s'occuper de Blunt et Jones !

Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. A présent, tout était calme. La nuit était tombée, apportant avec elle un vent glacial. Soudainement, elle aperçut une forme tenant un grand objet allongé, qui sortait par une des nombreuses fenêtres sans faire aucun bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs gardes armés sortirent par la large porte, munis de motoneiges. Solania comprit aussitôt qu'ils pourchassaient Alex. Elle prit ses skis et se glissa discrètement derrière. Les trois premiers ne furent pas durs à rattraper et grâce au silencieux que Solania avait prix le soin de rajouter, ils s'écroulèrent sans un bruit. Le quatrième, qui avait réussi presque à rejoindre Alex au niveau de la voie ferrée, connut une fin horrible lorsque la jeune elfe utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le placer directement sur le trajet du train.

Puis elle rejoignit Alex, qui avait percuté les barbelés, inconscient. Du sang coulait un peu d'une blessure à la tête. Sans perdre de temps, Solania appela les secours, qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à venir sous la forme d'un hélicoptère du MI6…

**PdV Solania**

Solania attendait devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'-ci se trouvait à l'intérieur avec Mme Jones et les membres de l'unité K du SAS, en train sans doute de parler de sa mission. Cela ne la concernait pas. Elle avait sauvé Alex mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait se mêler de ses affaires. Le MI6 n'apprécierait sûrement l'aide d'une tueuse à gages, si honorable soit-elle.

Un bruit de pas légers la fit se retourner. Invidia se hâtait dans sa direction, l'air franchement furieuse. Après un salut en direction de sa cousine, Inva ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre et y pénétra sans un mot.

Puis Solania entendit des échanges vifs. Et lorsque trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde, excepté Alex, ressortit, Mme Jones affichait un air soulagé tandis que Inva de son côté, paraissait très renfrognée. L'unité K, quant à eux, semblaient quelque peu perplexes.

Solania se dirigea vers sa cousine, l'entraînant à l'écart afin de parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Ils veulent faire retourner Alex sur place pour libérer les autres enfants et arrêter Grief », lâcha Inva.

Solania la dévisagea quelques secondes avec stupeur.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement insensé, on ne doit pas tenter le diable deux fois… »

« Je sais, mais ils prévoient de faire passer Alex pour mort et de le faire accompagner par l'unité K, afin qu'il ait du renfort militaire »

« Inva, on ne peut pas les laisser faire ! Peut-être pourrais-je demander à un collègue d'intervenir et d'éliminer Grief pour nous », suggéra Solania.

« Non mais çà va pas la tête ? Tu tiens vraiment à aller directement en prison ? »

« Non, mais… », protesta faiblement Solania.

« Et ce collègue dont tu parles, cela ne serait pas par le plus grand des hasards, un certain tueur russe ? Je te préviens tout de suite , je ne veux plus jamais le voir rôder autour de nous ! Tu te débrouille seule avec lui ! »

« Il était simplement intrigué par Alex, il ne lui voulait aucun mal »

« La discussion est close, Solania », répondit Invidia, d'un ton catégorique. « Je dois aider Alex à se préparer. On se voit plus tard. »

Consternée, Solania observa quelques instants sa cousine qui avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre Alex et les soldats qui l'accompagneraient. Dans un soupir, elle se décida elle-même à s'en aller. Son rôle était fini, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, seulement prier pour une bonne issue.

**PdV Invidia**

Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Alex était finalement rentré de la dernière partie de sa mission quelques jours avant, et elle n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet. Il lui paraissait fatigué, quelque peu amer aussi. Ce soir-là, elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Dès que l'on entrait dans cette pièce, on avait l'impression de faire un voyage au Japon. Alex était passionné par ce pays et la culture asiatique en général. Au moment présent, il avait ouvert sa fenêtre et, accoudé à la rambarde, contemplait l'horizon. Il ne se retourna même pas quand elle s'avança et se plaça à côté de lui.

« Ca va ? »

« Comme quelque qui a failli servir de rat de laboratoire dans une école de fous ! », répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique. « Mais bon on est revenu, on est vivant, c'est le plus important, non ? ».

On aurait dit qu'il cherchait presque à se rassurer.

« Oui. Et tu sais que je serai toujours là… »

« Oui, je sais. Comme Véronique Samson : « Si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que je t'aime, çà t'aidera ! »

Et une autre de ses passions, à tous les deux cette fois. La France. Ils aimaient tellement ce pays qu'ils en connaissaient tout, jusqu'aux chanteurs les plus décalés. Ils pouvaient même, lorsqu'ils parlaient cette langue, se faire passer pour des gens du pays, ils jonglaient avec les différents accents en toute facilité. Sabina et Solania, pourtant rarement d'accord, disaient de concert qu'ils auraient du naître et habiter en France.

Soudain, Alex se retourna vers elle et planta ses prunelles brunes dans les siennes. Les mots étaient inutiles en cet instant. Leurs deux visages se rapprchèrent…et tout d'un coup, Jack déboula dans la chambre. Ils se sourirent, levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis se tournèrent vers la jeune américaine, qui était à présent pleinement responsable d'eux. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, cependant.

« Al, j'ai vu que tu avais quasiment rien mangé à midi, alors j'ai pensé qu'à cette heure-ci, tu aurais peut-être faim. »

Une nouvelle fois, Alex et Invidia se sourirent, complices, puis attrapèrent les cookies que Jack leur tendaient. Ils rougirent quelque peu, lorsque rayonnante, Jack les regarda tour à tour. Elle n'exprima pas ses pensées à voix haute mais ne semblaient pas en penser moins. Enfin, elle sortit, comprenant peut-être qu'elle était de trop.

« Et si on reprenait là où on en était ? », proposa Alex.

Invidia lui sourit timidement et se rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, puis ils calèrent l'un contre l'autre, mangeant tranquillement tandis que le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, leur offrait la chaleur de ses derniers rayons.


	4. Nouvelles capacités, nouveaux pouvoirs

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles capacités, nouveaux pouvoirs**

_**Thank you very much for your review, Alex Ride. Even if the next is in English, it's right. I speak enough English. This chapter is for you, my very first reviewer!**_

Ce chapitre se passe à la fin de Skeleton key. Bonne lecture.

**PdV Alex**

C'est drôle comme la vie d'Alex avait changée, complètement chamboulée, en quelques mois de temps. Son oncle était mort, le MI6 lui avait par deux fois fait du chantage pour qu'il joue à l'espion et depuis quelques semaines seulement, il sortait avec la plus belle fille du monde qui par bonheur habitait chez lui. Mais à présent, il se trouvait ici, en Russie, attaché à une bombe nucléaire. Ca se présentait assez mal.

Alex vit Conrad revenir vers lui sans précipitation, un air sadique sur le visage. Alex se tendit, en colère, tandis que Conrad se rapprochait, un couteau à la main. Alex était au moins sûr d'une chose : il ne comptait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Il se crispait de plus en plus…Soudain, Conrad se retrouva expulsé loin de lui, comme poussé par une force invisible, puis s'étouffa soudainement.

Alex ne perdit pas de temps à s'interroger inutilement et désactiva vite la bombe. Il entendit alors quelqu'un crier son nom. Inva. Elle était sans aucun doute arrivée avec les secours. Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

« C'est Mme Jones qui m'a prévenu que Sarov t'avait emmené en Russie. Mais dis voir, tu n'as pas froid comme çà ? »

C'est alors que Alex s'aperçut qu'il portait une simple veste au-dessus de sa chemise, alors que la température de leur environnement devait approcher les -30°c.

« Euh…non, tout va bien. »

Invidia lui sourit et l'entraîna vers les véhicules de l'armée russe, qui finissait de neutraliser les hommes de Sarov. Encore une fois, tout finissait bien. Il allait finir par être convaincu de l'existence de la 'baraka'.

**PdV Solania**

Solania était tranquillement penchée sur un exercice de maths, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jack, qui attendait depuis plusieurs heures des nouvelles d'Invidia et Alex de la part du MI6, se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

« Ah, vous voilà. Vous m'avez encore fait une de ses peurs ! »

« Tout va bien, Jack », la rassura gentiment Alex. « Nous sommes tous les deux rentrés à présent. »

« Et vous allez tous les deux préparer vos affaires et veiller à vous coucher tôt ce soir, car demain, il y a école ! »

« Hum Jack, à ce propos… », tenta-t'il, « on pourrait pas exceptionnellement … »

« Je sais ce que tu vas demander. La réponse est tout de suite non. »

« Allez viens Al, », conclut sagement Invidia, « Jack a raison, on doit encore préparer nos affaires. »

Sans nul doute Alex aurait encore essayé de protester, si elle ne l'avait tiré vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. En passant devant le salon, elle fit également signe à Solania de les rejoindre. Arrivés en haut, ils s'enfermèrent tous les trois dans la chambre d'Invidia. Celle-ci avait à présent un air tout à fait sérieux sur le visage. Solania attendit que sa cousine parle la première.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Avant de revenir, quand nous étions sur le port en Russie, il devait faire -30°c. Alex était vraiment peu habillé et n'avait pas froid du tout. Je trouve çà bizarre.

« De plus, tu ne sais pas tout Inva. », enchaîna celui-ci. « Avant que tu n'arrive, Conrad était revenu pour me tuer et j'étais moi-même très crispé et en colère, quand soudain il a été propulsé en arrière et s'est étouffé »

« Intéressant… », dit Solania, « tes pouvoirs seraient en train de se développer… »

« Mes pouvoirs… attends, tu veux dire de par le fait que je sort avec Inva »

« Sans doute, », intervint Inva, « tu sais qu'un elfe transmet certains capacités à son âme sœur, même si celle-ci est un simple humain. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce-que je… »

« Tu as le pouvoir élémental du froid et de glace .», le coupa Solania.

« En effet, », renchérit Inva, « vu l'environnement de lequel il a émergé, c'est pratiquement sûr. »

« A présent, tu dois apprendre à les contrôler », continua Solania avec sérieux. « Il ne faudrait pas que tu étouffes quelqu'un parce qu'il t'a fait une blague… »

« Par contre, pour tes missions, çà va être génial Al ! », s'exclama Invidia, ravie.

« Oui… », murmura Alex pour lui-même. « Même si je préférais carrément tout arrêter.

Mais les deux elfes en face de lui n'écoutaient déjà plus, babillant rapidement entre elles, complètement excitées.

A nouveau, arriva vite le moment de revenir en classe. A chaque fois, Alex se sentait de plus en plus en marge des autres élèves avec déjà trois absences d'au moins 15jours chacune, et cela en l'espace de moins de quatre mois. Les questions allaient commencer à se multiplier si la situation continuait. Heureusement, les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas, avec un peu de chance il n'aurait plus de missions avant la fin de l'année scolaire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de vacances…

« Ca vous dirait de venir en vacances dans le sud de la France avec mes parents et moi ? », proposa Sabina. « Mes parents sont assez cool, ils nous laisseront faire ce qu'on veut, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. »

Tom fut le premier à décliner, il voulait tenter une dernière fois de réconcilier ses parents, en plein divorce. Solania avait de son côté pleins de projets 'professionnels', que bien sûr elle n'évoqua pas. Et Invidia avait prévu un tas de stages (notamment de secourisme). De plus, dans son cas, elle devait s'attendre à ce que le MI6 débarque. D'autant plus qu'elle avait négocié avec Blunt que le MI6 laisse Alex souffler et en échange, elle serait disponible dès qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle.

Elle poussa donc Alex à accepter la proposition de Sabina, arguant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer avec un regard à son encontre très significatif. En outre, Sabina ne constituerait pas une rivale sentimentale, puisqu'elle était au courant de la relation nouvelle entre elle et Alex et la respectait. Pour preuve, il ne s'était d'ailleurs rien passé en Cornouailles, où les parents de Sabina avaient invité Alex, juste avant la mission à Cuba.

« Où va-t-on ? », Alex demanda alors à Sabina.

« En Camargue, près de Montpellier. Des amis nous prêtent leur maison, dans un petit village du nom de Saint-Pierre. Des vacances au soleil après toutes tes maladies Alex, rien de mieux pour te requinquer !

Ce dernier rougit puis échangea discrètement un regard complice avec Invidia.

Solania en était sûre. Yassen était revenu sur Londres, sans aucun doute dans le cadre d'un contrat. Elle se doutait qu'en ce moment même, il se trouvait dans son propre loft, 100m2 au nord de la ville. Elle se décida à une petite visite en toute amitié.

Pendant ce temps, Yassen y reprenait ses marques. Les vacances d'été commenceraient d'ici moins d'un mois, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il descendrait près de Montpellier où l'attendraient les hommes de mains. Si tout se passait bien, une semaine plus tard, son employeur serait tranquillisé et lui demanderait de le rejoindre dans le Wiltshire pour la suite de l'opération. Cray était sans doute quelque peu fou, mais avec ce qu'il payait, Yassen n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Soudainement, du bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Calant son Grach dans sa main, il s'y rendit doucement, à pas feutrés, puis poussa un soupir en voyant qui se tenait là.

« C'est une manie chez toi d'entrer en douce chez les gens. »

« Euh…oui… et devine qui me l'a appris », lui demanda effrontément Solania, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'avais envie de venir te voir ! ». L'assassin lui jeta un regard noir.

« T'aurais pas du travail pour moi ? Les vacances arrivent et je m'ennuyer toute seule : Tom va passer beaucoup de temps avec ses parents, Inva va faire des stages et sûrement travailler pour le MI6. Sab et Alex partent en Camargue. Attends… le village s'appelle… Saint-Pierre, je crois.

Un court instant, Solania vit Yassen se figer. Puis il lui demanda, impassible :

«Comment s'appelle la fille avec laquelle Alex part en vacances ? »

« C'est Sabina. Sabina Pleasure. »

A nouveau, cette expression figée.

« Yassen , tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il ne répondit qu'en posant une question.

« Tu sais quels sont les métiers de ses parents ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir si tu pourrais te reconvertir ? ». Yassen la fixa de son regard bleu glacé, irrité. « Ok ! Ca mère, je sais pas. Mais son père est journaliste et en ce moment, il écrit un article, c'est génial, sur la popstar Damian Cr… ». Elle s'interrompit brusquement. « Cray est ton nouvel employeur, c'est çà ?».

Yassen hocha la tête. Aussitôt, Solania s'agita, complètement affolée.

« C'est pas vrai! Je dois partir ! oh mon dieu, et tu sais déjà comment tu vas t'y prendre pour tuer le père de Sabina ? »

Yassen acquiesça tranquillement « Bombe. ». Mais dans son esprit, c'était le chaos complet. Il ne souhaitait pas que le fils de John soit blessé.

Solania était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle voulait à tout prix protéger Alex, et même si elle ne l'Adorait pas, Sabina aussi. Cependant, elle ne pouvait consciemment demander à Yassen de ne pas exécuter les ordres qui lui étaient donnés.

Finalement, ce dernier parla.

« Il y a peut-être une solution. Cela n'empêchera sûrement pas la mort des parents de la gamine, mais elle et Alex seront protégés. »

Solania acquiesça, attendant la suite.

« Il faut que tu les suivent discrètement afin de savoir quel jour et la fille se retrouveront seuls à l'extérieur. Ainsi, nous pourrons faire exploser la bombe pour tuer seulement les parents. ».

« Mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'Alex te voit, même de loin. Sinon, il se doutera que ce n'était pas un accident. »

« Je sais, mais c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai à te proposer. », conclut Yassen.

Solania soupira. Décidément, les 'vacances' d'Alex risquaient de ne pas être de tout repos…


	5. Sur le yacht

**Chapitre 5 : Sur le yacht**

**S****orry, Claire Ride, I was wrong with your pseudo the last chapter. ****I hope you'll enjoy this next! A second reviewer! ****Thanks a lot girls, it's nice ! If you want to write longer review, I know my language is very hard to learn, so you may write in English.**

**PdV Alex**

Il avait eu raison d'écouter Inva. Il ne pouvait imaginer de plus agréables vacances. Sab et lui avaient quartier libre très souvent, ils allaient donc tous les jours à la plage, parfois ils visitaient les alentours.

Ce matin-là sur la plage, Alex avait entamé le premier tome de Millenium, tandis que Sabina notait, selon de rudes critères, les garçons qui passaient, au son de Mika. Alex avait obtenu 12,5/20, pour sa part, ce qui avait l'air d'être un très bon score!

Abandonnant un moment son livre, Alex contempla la plage. Un bateau attira son regard. C'était un grand yacht, moderne et tout blanc. Un moment se trouvait à l'avant, et en un instant, le monde d'Alex se figea. Yassen Gregorovitch. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Prétextant avoir soif, Alex se leva aussitôt et se décida à suivre le Russe, qui ayant rejoint deux français sur la jetée, commença à se fondre dans la foule.

**PdV Yassen**

Il savait que Franco devait le rejoindre dès son arrivée à Saint-Pierre. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait classé dans la catégorie des hommes méprisables, aucune envergure, seulement de la médiocrité. Il avait également compris qu'il inspirait de la crainte au Français. Tant mieux. Celui-ci veillerait d'autant plus à exécuter les ordres qu'il lui donnerait. D'autant plus que Yassen, sachant que le fils de son mentor se trouvait ici aussi, n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le matelot Raoul, français lui aussi, ne poserait pas de problème, car facilement impressionnable.

A présent, Franco les guidait vers le centre du village où il avait réservé une table dans un restaurant 4 étoiles, le meilleur du coin. Mais durant ce trajet, Yassen ne se sentit pas vraiment à l'aise, comme si dans son dos, des yeux le fixaient. Il ne se retourna jamais pour ne pas donner d'indication à l'éventuel poursuivant. Cependant, une fois arrivé au restaurant, alors qu'il recevait un appel de Cray, il se sentit une nouvelle fois réellement espionné. Après avoir accroché, il regarda intensément dans la direction que son instinct lui indiquait durant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, rien se passa et il ressortit rejoindre les deux français.

**PdV Alex**

Pendant le trajet qui les ramenait, Sabina et lui, à leur maison de vacances, Alex repensa à ce qu'il avait appris ce matin. Yassen allait encore tuer quelqu'un et Alex ne pouvait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il était même probable que la personne soit déjà morte. Alex devait plutôt se concentrer sur ses vacances, plutôt que devenir paranoïaque. Oublier pour une fois, le MI6 et l'ensemble de ce monde mortel.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta et il entendit Sabina crier à côté de lui. Il sortit du véhicule et contempla leur environnement, où des ambulanciers et policiers français s'activaient déjà. De la maison, il ne restait que quelques débris, tandis que Alex apercevait au milieu de tout çà, deux formes calcinées. M. et Mme Pleasure. Sabina voulut se précipiter vers les corps de ses parents mais un policier la retint, la faisant finalement s'écrouler, en larmes.

Alex, quant à lui, ne voyait rien, que les images de ce matin. Yassen sur le yacht, Yassen au téléphone, en train de programmer son prochain meurtre. Il lui faudrait régler ses comptes avec le tueur russe, et ce soir était une bonne occasion selon lui.

**PdV Yassen**

Voilà ! Le journaliste et sa femme étaient morts, Cray serait tranquillisé. Avec de la chance, il ne se retrouverait pas en face d'Alex d'ici à demain soir, moment où il quitterait la France pour revenir en Angleterre. Il redescendit dans la cabine qui lui était réservée, pensant dormir quelques heures. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il gardait consciencieusement les yeux fermés, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Aussitôt, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher furtivement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Alex Rider se tenait devant lui, lui pointant son propre revolver au visage. Yassen devait à tout prix garder la situation bien en mains, ce qui n'allait pas être facile, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune espion.

« Bonsoir, Alex ».

Le gamin ne répondit pas, sans doute trop concentré sur l'objectif qu'il semblait s'être fixé, à savoir lui coller une balle dans la tête. Difficile décision pour un garçon de quatorze ans, d'autant plus que l'on avait forcé à entrer dans son monde.

« Tu as pris mon révolver. Tu as l'intention de me tuer ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, seulement un mouvement crispé des deux mains qui tenaient l'arme. Et Yassen savait que plus Alex attendait pour tirer, moins il réussirait de lui-même à appuyer sur la détente. En attendant, ce n'est certainement pas Yassen qui allait s'en plaindre. Cependant, celui-ci éprouvait de la pitié pour le fils de son défunt mentor. Le gamin était trop jeune pour çà. Sans compter qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le Russe comprit que les épreuves qu'il avait subies, commençait déjà leur œuvre chez l'enfant. Ses yeux avaient gagné un éclat dur depuis la dernière fois que Yassen l'avait vu et son expression du visage avait aussi perdu une partie de son innocence. Et Yassen se devait de tout faire pour qu'il en reste un peu.

« Pourquoi, Yassen ? », demanda finalement l'adolescent.

Et en entendant cette question, le tueur sentit une vague de fureur monter en lui, fureur dirigée tout spécialement contre le directeur des opérations spéciales et son adjointe. Car, pour lui, cette question prouvait qu'Alex était trop jeune pour comprendre complètement le monde dans lequel il évoluait à présent. Un monde qui n'était certainement pas fait pour un adolescent. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître de tout cela, comme à son habitude.

« J'ai été payé. », répondit-il, comme une évidence.

« Pour me tuer ? »

Peut-être qu' Alex commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Mais non, il ne l'aurait jamais tué, ni même blessé si il pouvait l'éviter.

A ce moment-là, derrière Alex, Yassen vit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir doucement. Alex ne la remarqua pas, encore trop prisonnier de ses pensées. Raoul se jeta sur Alex rapidement et, si celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable, le matelot était trop fort pour lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, Alex avait appuyé sur la détente mais Yassen roula rapidement jusqu'au bord opposé du lit et se leva, indemne. Il se dirigea souplement vers l'adolescent à moitié assommé en face de lui. Quelques gouttes de sang coulaient sur le côté de sa tête, mais à part çà, tout était ok.

« Emmène-le au salon, j'arrive. », indiqua-t-il au français.

Raoul sortit, tenant dans sa forte poigne, le gamin sonné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yassen les rejoignit. Franco était là aussi et ne cessait de marmonner des menaces à l'encontre d'Alex. Yassen remarqua pour sa part que l'homme chauve portait un gros hématome à une extrémité de son front. Il sourit intérieurement en songeant que ce devait être l'œuvre d'Alex. Ce dernier était à présent attaché dans un des fauteuils de cuir et attendait visiblement que les trois hommes décident de son sort.

« Passe-le moi, je vais lui régler son compte. » , demanda Franco en français.

« Comment nous connait-il ? », rajouta le matelot Raoul, dans la même langue.

Yassen voyait qu'Alex se battait pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, parce que même si le français était une langue qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, l'accent marseillais très prononcé n'aidait pas vraiment. Yassen imposa d'un seul regard le silence aux deux autres puis planta ses yeux directement dans ceux du jeune espion.

« Comment as-tu connaissance de tout ceci ? ».

Alex ne répondit pas. Cela agaça quelque peu le Russe, qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour un interrogatoire.'Allez, réponds', pensa-t-il.

« C'est grâce à moi si tu es encore en vie, alors je te prierai de me répondre. », dit-il d'un ton plus ferme.

« Je passais mes vacances avec ces gens. », répondit finalement l'adolescent.

Cela, Yassen le savait déjà. C'est pourquoi il ne poussa pas l'interrogatoire plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Franco continuait de proférer des menaces de mort à l'encontre d' Alex. Excédé par cet homme mais ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire avec Alex, l'assassin entraîna les deux français à l'écart.

« J'ai eu petite idée, », commença Franco.

L'homme avait un petit sourire sadique, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, selon Yassen.


	6. Matador

**Chapitre 6 : Matador **

_**Finalement, il y aura plus de chapitre récapitulation des anciennes missions que prévus, désolée. Dont deux encore concernant Jeu de Tueur.**_

**PdV Yassen**

Finalement, il avait adopté la proposition de Franco. Il n'en était pas vraiment enchanté mais s'il voulait qu'Alex ait une chance de survivre… De plus, il ne pouvait consciemment laissé le gamin partir librement s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'explication à donner.

Il avait donc obligé Alex à enfiler le costume d'un matador pour se battre dans l'arène contre un taureau, non sans l'avoir avertit quelque peu.

« Souviens-toi, Alex. Nous t'observerons et si au bout de dix minutes, tu es encore debout, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Mais n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, nous serions obligés de t'abattre. », il rajouta, soulevant sa chemise pour montrer son Grach dissimulé. C'était des paroles vides, mais Alex ne le savait pas et ferait ainsi comme indiqué. Yassen avait déjà eu du mal de convaincre Franco de partir en même temps que lui.

Une clameur retentit alors dans l'arène, le tour d'Alex était venu.

**PdV Alex**

C'était dingue. Ce matin encore, il passait de tranquilles vacances avec Sabina et à présent, Yassen lui offrait une mort spectaculaire par un taureau dans l'arène. C'était en train de devenir un véritable cauchemar. De plus, Yassen avait l'air de penser lui faire un cadeau, lui donner une chance de survie. Ce n'est pas qu'Alex doutait de lui-même mais il pensait qu'il aurait plus de chances de survivre face à des requins, auxquels plus tôt dans la soirée, Franco avait suggéré qu'on l'abandonne.

En ce moment même, il se retrouvait face au taureau, qu'il lui avait déjà donné une blessure plus ou moins superficielle dans les côtes, et attendait sa nouvelle attaque. Avec un peu de chance et si Yassen n'avait pas mentit, il devait normalement lui rester un peu plus de cinq minutes à combattre le taureau. Avec un peu de chance…

**PdV Yassen**

C'était bientôt fini et heureusement. Le taureau avait déjà réussi à charger Alex et lui infliger une blessure aux côtes, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable plusieurs fois. En se fatiguant, Alex commettrait des fautes et risquait véritablement de mourir. Et ce serait une atroce façon de mourir, Yassen le reconnaissait. Et c'est pour cela que ce jeu devait s'arrêter, tout de suite. De toutes manières, les dix minutes étaient écoulées. Il fit un signe à Raoul, puis à Franco, et sans attendre de réponse, prit le chemin du yacht.

**PdV Alex**

Voilà, c'était fini. Il voyait déjà Raoul se lever et Yassen se diriger vers la sortie. Enfin ! Cependant, lorsque Alex tourna son regard vers Franco, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa place et souriait. Il tenait même dans sa main gauche un revolver et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser. Ensuite, tout se passa rapidement.

Une flèche, comme sortie de nulle part, vint exactement se planter dans le bras de Franco qui tenait le révolver. Alex fouilla des yeux la foule affolée, à la recherche d'un indice. C'est alors qu'il la vit, à l'ombre des colonnes, dans le fond de l'arène. Dès que leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, elle remit son arc sur l'épaule et elle s'élança pour le rejoindre dans l'arène. Tous les spectateurs s'enfuyaient en hurlant et certains s'approchèrent de l'homme blessé pour lui venir en aide. Ils ne la remarquèrent donc pas, en tout cas pas avant qu'elle saisisse Alex par le bras, l'entraîne vers la barrera par-dessus laquelle elle l'aida à passer, puis ils s'enfuirent tout deux dans la nuit.

**PdV Yassen**

Raoul et lui n'était pas revenu au Yacht tout de suite, ayant eu quelques petites choses encore à régler. C'est ainsi que Yassen se rendit compte que Franco n'avait pas suivi le mouvement, il sentit la fureur montée en lui mais resta impassible. De plus, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il ressentait également un peu de peur pour le fils de John. Décidément, le Français aurait des comptes à lui rendre, dès qu'il reviendrait. Et s'il avait tué Alex, Yassen ne répondait plus de ses actes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une silhouette s'avança péniblement vers eux. C'était Franco, mais il avait quelque mal en point, songea sarcastiquement Yassen. En effet, il tenait dans sa main gauche une flèche au bout ensanglanté tandis que son bras portait une vilaine blessure, sans aucun doute causée par la dite flèche. Et il avait l'air passablement furieux.

« Comme si ce sale gosse n'était pas assez…Je la retrouverai cette fichue gamine et j'en ferai… ».

« De quoi tu parles, Franco ? », demanda Raoul.

« Et bien, juste après que vous soyez partis… »

« Comme tu aurais du le faire toi aussi. », rappela Yassen. Ses yeux de glace lancèrent des éclairs.

« Oui… eh bien, j'ai reçu une flèche, puis une gamine a surgi dans l'arène, a saisi l'autre mioche puis ils se sont tous les deux enfuis. »

Yassen s'intéressa tout particulièrement à la flèche, il en avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, exactement le même modèle. Très fine, extrêmement pointue et des signes peints en noir sur la tige. Solania avait les mêmes. Mais ce moment, Solania travaillait sur un contrat en Russie, ce ne pouvait donc pas être elle. Mais sa cousine pouvait…

Et Yassen avait soudain un pressentiment…

« Venez, on rentre. », ordonna t-il brusquement aux deux Français.

Pendant ce temps, Alex s'était changé avec les habits qu'Invidia lui avait dénichés. Déjà, sans les habits de matador, il se sentait plus calme et posé, prêt à retourner à l'assaut.

« Voilà ! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à retourner sur le yacht de Yassen pour savoir pour qui il travaille, afin de prévenir le MI6. », informa-t-il Invidia.

« Tu es complètement fou, une fois ne t'a pas suffit ? ».

« Je sais, mais la première fois tout ce que je voulais était me venger. Là, il s'agit de trouver des informations pour le contrecarrer et probablement sauver des gens ! »

« Ecoute Alex, je sais que tu t'en veux pour les parents de Sab, mais… »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas là ! Je l'avais vu quelques heures auparavant, je l'avais même suivi, sachant que c'était un tueur ! J'aurai peut-être pu éviter… »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu ! Crois-moi, Alex, je te comprends. A la mort d'Ian, je connaissais déjà Yassen. Par Ian, je savais qu'il travaillait pour Sayle et pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que c'était ma faute, que j'aurai pu sauver Ian. Mais j'ai réalisé que cela ne servait à rien, on ne peut pas changer le passé, on peut juste essayer de rendre meilleur le présent et le futur. »

Elle voyait que sa tirade avait eu le mérite de calmer Alex. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, elle était d'accord avec lui, il leur fallait des preuves. C'est pourquoi elle le laissa faire lorsque, un instant plus tard, il l'entraîna tout de même vers la jetée, où était amarré le splendide bateau.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils commencèrent leurs recherches discrètement. De toute façon, ils n'avaient apparemment rien à craindre pour le moment, il n'y avait personne à bord. Tout d'un coup, Alex reconnu le portable brun de Yassen et regarda le dernier numéro contacté. L'appel datait de ce midi, quand Alex l'avait espionné. Il l'appela le même numéro et quelques minutes plus tard le mystérieux correspondant décrocha.

« Damian Cray. »

Alex raccrocha aussitôt et s'apprêtait à informer Invidia, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte principale s'ouvrir. Ils se figèrent, après qu'Invidia ait éteint les deux bougies, qu'elle avait préférées à la lumière électrique pour plus de discrétion.

Quelques minutes, la porte du salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient, s'ouvrit brusquement, tandis qu'une voix froide les avertit.

« Dos au mur et pas un geste. »

Yassen. Au bout de quelques secondes, le Russe alluma la lumière.

« Alex, il ne faut pas tenter le diable plusieurs fois, tu avais pourtant déjà eu une première fois la chance de rester en vie, tu aurais du en profiter. Et toi, Invidia, je croyais que le MI6 t'avais envoyé en mission, non ? », demanda-t-il de manière nonchalante.

« Comment sais-tu que… ».

Elle était véritablement stupéfaite. Puis elle se souvint. Solania. Elle aurait à dire deux mots à sa cousine lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Yassen acquiesça dans sa direction, semblant savoir à quoi elle pensait. Alex, lui, était perplexe. Elle lui signifia d'un regard qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Français étaient de retour, et en voyant les deux adolescents, Franco eut un sourire malsain. Yassen, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire des deux adolescents, leur demanda de les descendre, attachés, dans la chambre inutilisée. Sans les abîmer, précisa-t-il par précaution. Mais tandis que les deux Français s'empressaient d'obéir en les faisant passer par le pont, Invidia fit un petit signe à Alex, tenu par Franco. Il leur fallait sauter par-dessus bord, afin de s'échapper à la nage.

D'autant que les elfes sont très doués dans l'eau, quand ils ne sont pas hydrophobes, comme Solania. Ils nagent aussi vite que des dauphins et peuvent rester quasiment une journée sous l'eau sans avoir jamais besoin de remonter à la surface. C'était la meilleure solution. Alex aussi était un excellent nageur et Invidia pourrait l'aider à respirer sous l'eau. D'autant plus qu'avec ses pouvoirs elfiques nouvellement acquis, il ne craindrait pas le froid.

Invidia utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se dégager de la puissante poigne de Raoul, tandis qu'Alex envoyait un sale coup dans l'entre-jambe de Franco, qui se tordit de douleur et le lâcha aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau entourait les deux adolescents. Invidia entraîna alors Alex vers le fond, tandis que les balles pleuvaient autour d'eux.

**PdV Yassen**

Yassen s'interrogeait. Il avait demandé aux deux Français d'enfermer les deux gamins afin de pouvoir se donner plus de temps réfléchir. Ce qui en temps normal se faisait très rapidement chez lui était en train de lui donner un mal de tête épouvantable. Sans parler qu'il devait surveiller Franco.

Tout à coup, il entendit des cris et se précipita sur le pont. Ses deux employés se tordaient de douleur sur le sol, tandis qu'en regardant par-dessus bord, il vit deux formes floues s'éloigner à la nage. Il sourit subrepticement. Ainsi, son problème était réglé. Du moins, pour le moment.


	7. Loyauté

**Chapitre 7 : Loyauté**

_**Voilà encore un chapitre !Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas fachée pour les reviews, juste un peu déçue. Pourriez-vous, pour ce qui la lisent me donner vos impressions s'il vous plaît. Juste afin que je puisse juger mon travail. Merci et un gros big bibi au prochain reviewer !**_

**PdV Alex**

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il était rentré de France et il était toujours aussi perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas, comme lui demandait constamment Solania, à oublier toute'cette vilaine affaire' ! Mais il n'arrivait plus à l'écouter, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait appris des choses sur Solania qui l'amenait à devoir douter d'elle.

**Flashback Alex et Invidia, dans l'avion pour retourner à Londres**

« Alors, c'est quoi ce que tu devais m'expliquer quand nous étions sur le yacht ? ».

« Cela concerne Solania. Mais ça va pas te plaire. »

« Qu'est ce que Solania a à voir avec çà ? »

« Ben, tu te souviens quand Yassen a semblé étonné de me voir parce qu'il pensait que le MI6 m'avait envoyé en mission ? J'ai été étonné, puis j'ai compris comment il était au courant de mon programme de cet été. Par Solania. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas… »

« Solania connait Yassen, elle le connait depuis 4ans, date à laquelle elle a commencé sa formation avec lui… »

« Formation ? Tu veux dire que Solania a appris le métier de Tueurs à Gages ? ce serait dingue ? ».

« Pas plus que toi et moi des espions, Al .»

« Peut-être. Mais dois-je te rappeler que Solania est ta propre cousine ? »

« Ecoute, elle ne me trahit pas, elle a simplement choisi une autre voie professionnelle. »

« Simplement choisi…Inva, Yassen a tué Ian ! »

« Je Sais, crois-moi, JE LE SAIS ! Mais Solania reste ma cousine malgré tout et la famille est primordiale chez les Elfes. Point Final. »

**PdV Solania**

Lorsqu'Invidia et Alex était rentré de France, Solania avait vu tout de suite que rien n'allait. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisque Solania savait que les parents de Sabina avaient été tué et que Yassen avait 'malencontreusement' envoyé Alex dans une arène avec un taureau. Il faudrait qu'elle passe voir le Russe pour plus d'infos.

Et dès leur retour, Inva lui était tombé dessus.

« Tu étais au courant que ton 'ami' prévoyait de tuer les Pleasure ? »

« Oui, mais… ».

« Comment as-tu osé ? Tu as mis consciemment la vie d'Alex en danger ! ».

« Laisse-moi expliquer ! J'étais au courant mais j'ai tout fait pour épargner Alex et Sabina ! Cependant, je ne pouvais m'opposer complètement à Yassen, je devais le laisser faire son boulot ! »

« Tu deviens de plus en plus humaine, Solania ! Tu oublies que ce qui fait la force de notre peuple, c'est la Famille ! »

« Je ne l'oublie pas ! Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire ! ».

Sur ce, Solania tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Deux jours plus tard, elle partit retrouver Yassen dans son loft londonnien.

« Tiens, je te croyais sur ton contrat à St Petersburg ? »

« Je suis revenue il y a deux jours. Tout s'est bien passé. Mais ma cousine m'a appris des nouvelles intéressantes. »

« Oui, et… »

« Je ne savais pas que envoyer une personne face un taureau était le meilleur moyen de la protéger ? »

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je tire sur Alex à bout portant ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Alors tu va commencer par ne pas juger trop vite et aussi, ne pas tout rapporter à ta cousine. »

« Hey, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus en revenant ! »

« Peu importe, maintenant. Ils sont tous bien rentrés en Angleterre ? ».

« Oui, mais autant que je t'en informe tout de suite : Alex ne lâchera pas l'affaire si facilement. »

« Malheureusement, cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

Solania acquiesça faiblement, pensive.

**PdV Alex**

Alex était revenu à la maison, complètement furieux. Il avait tenté d'expliquer son rôle d'espion à Sabina, mais elle l'avait prise pour un fou. Et après, le MI6 avait refusé tout net de le croire, même connaissant l'implication de Yassen dans l'affaire. Alex était ressorti outré de la banque.

Après le dîner, Solania le rejoignit dans sa chambre. Elle affichait un air désolé auquel il n'était pas habitué.

« Ecoute, Inva m'a dit pour… »

« De toute façon, tu étais déjà au courant non ? », lui lança-t-il avec agressivité.

« Tu sais que je tiens réellement à toi ! »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu parlé à propos du risque que je courais autant que la famille de Sab en allant en France ? »

« Je… »

« Laisse-moi. Tu me dégoutes. »

« Si tu savais ce que je ferais pour toi… ».

Solania partit en claquant la porte, laissant un Alex plus que pensif.


	8. Réflexions

**Chapitre 8 : Réflexions**

_**Désolée, pour la petitesse du chapitre précédent J'espère que celui-ci vous satisfera.**_

**PdV Yassen**

Le Russe attendait patiemment son employeur dans le salon principal du chanteur. Celui-ci devait revenir instamment de la présentation de son jeu.

On entendit soudain le bruit d'un moteur dans l'allée. Une portière s'ouvrit puis se referma en claquant. Peu de temps après, le chanteur arrivait dans la pièce où se tenait le tueur. Il avait l'air passablement énervé.

« Une journaliste embarrassante, un gamin trop doué pour les jeux vidéos, et puis quoi encore ? »

Yassen resta impassible, attendant que Cray reprenne ses esprits. Le Russe n'était jamais à l'aise avec les gens trop émotifs et à son goût, son présent employeur aurait pu jouer dans un mélodrame.

« Bon, le cas de la journaliste est réglé. Mais il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe du gamin, il a failli gâcher toute la présentation. Il ne me semblait pourtant pas avoir invité d'adolescent et voilà que cet Alex Rider débarque.

Un court instant, Yassen resta estomaqué. Puis il se souvint des paroles de Solania. Alex n'abandonnerait pas. Et c'était un gros problème pour Yassen car il devrait jongler entre les exigences de son employeur tout en évitant que ce dernier soit la cause de la mort du fils de son mentor. Il prit alors la parole, posément.

« J'éviterai d'attenter quoi que ce soit contre Alex Rider, si j'étais vous. »

Cray se retourna brusquement face à lui, complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je connais ce gamin. Fils et neveu d'espion, il a été, dès la mort de son oncle, contacté par le MI6 pour reprendre le flambeau. Si vous envoyez quelqu'un pour le liquider, les Services Secrets Britanniques vont faire leur propre enquête, ce qui pourrait les mener jusqu'à vous. », conclut le Russe.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce garçon ? »

Yassen hésita un instant. Il n'aimait jamais parlé de ce qui le concernait directement, après tout moins quelqu'un en savait sur lui, mieux il se portait.

« Je connaissais son père », déclara-t-il vaguement. « J'ai tué son oncle et je l'ai rencontré pendant sa première mission pour le MI6. Je l'ai de nouveau croisé il y a une semaine, dans le sud de la France. »

« Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? », s'écria aussitôt Damian Cray, indigné. « Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué quand vous le pouviez ? Et après, vous venez m'annoncer tranquillement que le MI6 pourrait venir me chercher des ennuis. Je commence à douter de vos réelles compétences, . »

Et voilà ! Yassen se serait de nouveau cru au théâtre. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de tuer un employeur trop énervant à son goût. Mais heureusement pour son actuel employeur, ce dernier prévoyait de lui verser un milliard de dollars dès la fin de son contrat. Même pour Yassen, très demandé car étant un des meilleurs dans sa branche professionnelle, cela valait bien quelques désagréments, tels que l'humeur assez lunatique du chanteur.

« J'ai essayé de l'éliminer. Un des deux Français qui m'ont aidé à éliminer le journaliste adorait les Corridas et a voulu envoyer le gamin face à un taureau. Cependant il n'est pas sorti indemne, mais a tour de même réussi à filer. »

Pendant son discours, Cray s'était peu à peu calmé.

« Bon, eh bien, la prochaine fois, ce maudit gamin n'aura pas cette chance ! », conclut-il, satisfait.

Yassen ne répondit rien, trop plongé dans ses propres pensées. Il lui faudrait recontacter très rapidement Solania, afin de connaître si possible à l'avance, les agissements d'Alex, et de limiter au mieux les dégâts.

**Trois jours plus tard. PdV Yassen**

Si Solania avait vu juste, Yassen ne tarderait pas à rencontrer de nouveau Alex, et peut-être même ici à Sloterdijk, sur le propre territoire de Cray. Ce qui n'enchantait guère le Russe car Alex aurait peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant et lui-même aurait peu de marge de manœuvre pour interférer et tenter de protéger le garçon de la folie du l'assassin était de plus en plus conscient de l'état mental de son employeur, alors même qu'il regardait l'agent de la NSA éttouffer sous le poids des quarter de dollars. Pour Cray, tout devait se transformer en un spectacle grandiose.

Malgré l'agacement, Yassen resta impassible tandis que Cray se servait un deuxième verre en expliquant au pilote Henryk pourquoi il avait tué Charlie Roper.

Tout d'un coup, on entendit du bruit près de l'escalier. Un garde armé apparut, traînant vers eux un Alex Rider à l'air revêche.

Dès qu'il vit le jeune espion, le regard de Cray s'éclaira.

« Tiens, Alex, viens te joindre à nous pour boire un verre. Je vais t'expliquer comment tu vas mourir ! »

Yassen se raidit, mais après tout il savait que les choses risquaient de se passer comme cela. Le gamin lui-même était calme et semblait avoir les idées claires.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu ici. », poursuivit Cray. « Tu es venu toi-même dans la gueule du loup et cela me facilitera grandement la tâche. »

Alex restait imperturbable. On lui apporta un verre de chocolat chaud sur ordre de Cray, il le prit mais n'y toucha pas. Il leva un instant les yeux sur Yassen, mais ce dernier ne laissait toujours rien paraître, soucieux de ne trahir aucune émotion.

Le chanteur commença alors à parler de son jeu. De la manière, quelque peu sanglante, avec laquelle il avait réussi à intégrer les expressions de sentiments dans son logiciel. Yassen avait lui-même envoyé quelques uns des'cobayes' dans la version 3D du jeu que Cray avait fait construire ici même. Le Russe comprit soudainement. De la même manière qu'il avait envoyé ces hommes à une mort atroce, son employeur prévoyait d'y envoyer Alex. Encore une fois, une balle en plein cœur aurait constitué une mort plus douce. Malheureusement, le tueur ne pouvait interférer. Il essaya cependant.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le liquider. Il vous suffit simplement de l'enfermer. », proposa-t-il au milliardaire.

Cray sourit, mais c'était un sourire machiavélique.

« Je sais. Mais j'ai follement envie de le tuer. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Le MI6 est sur vos talons. », intervint Alex.

Le chanteur se tourna brusquement vers Yassen, l'air inquiet.

« Il ment. Ils ne savent rien sur nous. » , assura ce dernier.

Aussitôt, le visage de l'adolescent s'assombrit. De son côté, le Russe se demanda pourquoi, visiblement, Alex n'était-il pas aller voir ses connaissances du MI6. A moins que…

« Bon, alors que faisons-nous avec ce petit fouineur ? », demanda Cray.

Yassen sauta sur l'occasion.

« Peut-être serait-il bon de l'interroger afin de comprendre comment il a réussi à remonter jusqu'à nous ? »

« Bien. Vous vous en occupez . Et n'oubliez pas de l'envoyer au sous-sol lorsque vous aurez fini. », acquiesça le chanteur, avec un petit sourire entendu.

Puis il s'en alla, aussitôt imité par le pilote. Yassen se tourna alors vers le jeune espion.

« Tu es têtu, tu vas chercher encore longtemps les ennuis ? »

« Disons que je préfère çà plutôt que ce soit eux qui me trouvent en premier. », lui rétorqua le gamin.

Yassen soupira. Un mal de tête lancinant commençait à se faire sentir et il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas cet interrogatoire qui allait le calmer.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le MI6 pour s'occuper de l'affaire ? »

« Premier point : ils m'ont brouillé avec une très bonne amie. Deuxième point : J'ai quand même essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi à leur ôter de la tête que Cray n'était sans doute pas le Père Noël doublé de Ste Jeanne d'Arc. Pour faire court, on va dire qu'ils m'ont laissé tomber. Mais çà je suppose que çà vous arrange. »

Non, pas vraiment, songea Yassen. Alan Blunt et Tulipe Jones étaient des idiots s'ils se fiaient plus à leurs propres esprits paranoïaques qu'à l'instinct naturel du fils et neveu de deux de leurs meilleurs agents. Après tout, le gamin avait fait ses preuves plus d'une fois. Et à cause du fait qu'ils étaient convaincus d'avoir raison, le MI6 risquait à présent de perdre son agent le plus prometteur. Quel gâchis ! Yassen savait qu'il ne pouvait intervenir et se doutait qu'Alex aurait peu de chance de survivre dans le labyrinthe de Cray. Pas qu'il soit content à l'idée que le fils de John entre dans le milieu, qui réduirait considérablement son espérance de vie, mais il était certain que le gamin aurait pu devenir l'un des meilleurs agents de son une fois, l'égo surdimensionné des dirigeants des Services d'espionnage les menait droit dans le mur.

Interrompant les pensées de l'assassin, un garde entra.

« suppose que vous avez à présent fini et nous demande de conduire le gamin au sous-sol. »

Yassen acquiesça incertain. Puis deux gardes armés s'avancèrent et se saisir d'Alex. Avant de sortir, l'adolescent, étonnement très calme, croisa une dernière fois le regard du Russe.

Peu de temps après, Yassen se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lui fallait continuer son apprentissage de la langue japonaise et cela lui changerait les idées. Il en avait besoin.


	9. Expérience non virtuelle

**Chapitre 9 : Expérience non virtuelle**

**Désolée, je sais que çà fait longtemps mais voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il est court mais je voulais poster rapidement. Merci.**

**PdV Alex**

Alex se disait en ce moment même, resté seul avec le serpent mort dans la jungle 3D du jeu de Cray, que franchement, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à rester en vie jusqu' à présent. Cray était un dingue qui devrait se retrouver à l'asile au lieu de ne cesser d'apparaître en public. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que si le bassin de feu était recréé ici, il ne pourrait survivre plus longtemps. La sérénité de la mort, tu parles ! Mourir brûlé vif ne constituait en aucun cas une mort enviable. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et vite !

**PdV Invidia**

Après avoir longuement questionné Jack, la jeune fille avait suivi les traces d'Alex. S'introduire dans l'usine à Sloterdijk avait été un jeu d'enfant. Son arc, une corde…et le tour était joué.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans la partie 'habitation' de l'usine. Alors qu'elle longeait un immense corridor, elle entendit de pas, extrêmement silencieux. Elle se rendit donc invisible et se plaqua dans un recoin, en attente. Elle vit alors l'exécuteur russe, Yassen Gregorovitch, ouvrir la porte de ce qui semblait être sa chambre, se figer, comme aux aguets, un instant sur le seuil, puis satisfait, s'enfermer dans la pièce.

Invidia soupira, soulagée, puis continua son chemin vers les sous-sols, d'où semblait lui parvenir grâce à son instinct elfique, l'aura d'Alex.

**PdV Yassen**

Le Russe avait cru sentir de légers mouvements dans le couloirs. Mais ne constatant rien finalement, il pénétra dans sa chambre.

« Solania. », salua-t-il aussitôt.

La jeune elfe sauvage se redressa, s'avançant en pleine lumière.

« J'avais cru sentir du mouvement dans le couloir et c'est finalement dans ma chambre que se trouvait la surprise. »

« C'était Inva. », lui annonça-t-elle calmement.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Dans le couloir, il y avait bien quelqu'un. C'était Inva. Elle est venue chercher Alex. »

Yassen hésita. Devait-il annoncer à celle qui considérait Alex comme un grand frère que le gamin était probablement déjà mort à présent ? Mais son 'élève' le devança.

« Il est encore en vie. Inva et moi pouvons sentir son aura. », lui affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

« Et je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à s'échapper tous les deux ? »

« Euh, non, je crois qu'ils comptent essayer tous les niveaux du jeu de Cray, pour le fun ? Bien sûr, Inva est venue pour le sauver ! »

Aussitôt, une alarme retentit.

« Au fait, j'espère que votre flash-drive est en sécurité, parce que connaissant la curiosité invétérée d'Al… »

Yassen se leva précipitamment.

« Et Cray va encore penser que c'est de ma faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ? »

« Je pensais que seul le sort d'Alex était important à tes yeux… »

« Tu oublies notre métier, Solania. », répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Et ce en quoi il consiste. »

« Eh bien, Al et Inva te répondraient qu'il consiste dans le fait de ne pas avoir de cœur. », lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du Russe, puis il sortit rejoindre son employeur dans son bureau.

-AR-

Invidia retrouva finalement Alex à la sortie d'un vestiaire au sous-sol. On aurait dit qu'il sortait du bain.

« Attends, tu es venu prendre une douche ? »

« Disons qu'après avoir joué au mort avec du sang de serpent, j'en avais bien besoin. »

Sans attendre, Invidia l'entraîna vers l'escalier principal. Par là, ils pourraient sortir plus rapidement. Mais Alex en décida autrement. Sans un bruit, ils remontèrent finalement dans le bureau de Cray et en deux minutes, Alex trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le flash-drive. Après tout, même Invidia reconnaissait qu'ils avaient absolument besoin d'une preuve pour le MI6 !

Ils réussirent à sortir sans problème du bâtiment. Mais alors qu'ils escaladaient l'enceinte de l'usine, l'alarme retentit.


	10. Chantage

**Chapitre 10 : Chantage**

_**N.B: Juste pour demander aux lecteurs de mes fic si vous pourriez ( je vous en supplie) laisser une review, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour me donner vos opinions et vos conseils. Vous me permettrez ainsi d'améliorer la qualité de mes écrits. Merci d'avance.**_

**PdV Yassen**

Après avoir découvert le vol du flash-drive, Cray avait ordonné la fermeture de toutes les entrées de l'usine. Mais Yassen savait que c'était déjà trop tard dès le moment où il avait entendu l'alarme. Alex avait déjà filé. Et ce n'était pas comme si Yassen était mécontent qu'il ait survécu. Cependant, il se devait, au moins à cause de son employeur, d'envoyer des hommes à sa recherche, à Amsterdam.

Il regroupa donc une quinzaine de gardes, bien armés et entraînés, pour se lancer à la poursuite de l'adolescent.

« Il s'agit d'un garçon de quatorze ans, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons. Il sera sans nul doute sur ses gardes et vous devriez le trouver plus facilement en vous postant près de la Gare. »

Le Russe ne précisa pas à ses hommes de faire attention, que le gamin était vraiment doué et pouvait constituer une menace sérieuse. Les hommes en face de lui étaient déjà bien trop dangereusement armés à son goût pour faire face à Alex. Après tout, Yassen ne souhaitait toujours pas voir celui-ci tué et, en prévenant ces hommes, il les aurait plus qu'incités à faire usage de leurs armes. D'ailleurs, il précisa :

« Alex Rider doit être ramené vivant et avec la majorité de ces capacités. Si l'un de vous incapacite le gamin ou le blesse grièvement, ôtant toute l'utilité qu'il peut avoir pour , alors sachez que cet homme mettra sa vie en jeu. »

La menace, ajoutée au ton et au regard glaciaux, fut entièrement comprise. De plus, elle garantirait qu'Alex, s'il était capturé, reste en bon état. Satisfait, Yassen renvoya les hommes à leur mission, puis regagna ses appartements.

**PdV Invidia**

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés à Amsterdam, Alex et elle avaient choisi par prudence de se séparer. Ainsi, Inva serait la première à rentrer, par le chemin le plus court, afin de vite mettre le flash-drive en sécurité. Mais quand elle vit Alex revenir, plein de contusions et la selle de vélo sous le bras, elle se dit qu'ils auraient du échanger leurs places. Car même si ses 'facultés' lui avaient permis de rentrer plus rapidement à l'hôtel, les hommes de Cray ne l'avaient jamais vue, ce qui aurait constitué un considérable avantage. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et lorsqu'après avoir raconté à Jack leurs mésaventures, ils allèrent se coucher, ils étaient très contents de se sentir vivants.

**PdV Yassen**

Les hommes étaient revenus les mains vides. Le Russe avait donc décidé de prendre des mesures d'urgences. Ce n'était pas contre Alex, mais lui-même avait un contrat qui valait un milliard de dollars à remplir et il devait pour cela donner des résultats à son employeur.

Voilà pourquoi en ce moment même, il recherchait des informations sur la meilleure amie d'Alex, Sabina Pleasure. C'était la jeune fille dont il avait tué les parents dans le Sud de la France. Avec un tel appât, il était sûr qu'Alex viendrait.

**PdV Solania**

La jeune elfe n'avait en ce moment aucun contrat et en avait profité pour surveiller l'Affaire Cray, partagée, déchirée même entre Yassen et après-midi-là, elle décida d'aller discrètement rendre visite au premier, sur le territoire même de Cray, dans le Wiltshire…

Elle retrouva facilement la propriété. En Outre, comme les hommes de Yassen la connaissaient déjà, elle n'eut aucune difficulté lorsqu'elle leur demanda où elle pourrait trouver son mentor. Ils lui indiquèrent alors une pièce spécifique. Choquée, elle y retrouva Yassen mais également… Sabina !

La jeune fille était présentement assise sur le seul siège de la pièce, pieds et mains liés. Silencieuse, elle semblait craintive et pleine de regrets.

Solania s'avança prudemment vers Yassen.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je vais avoir des problèmes. Il faut que je parte immédiatement ! », conclut-elle précipitamment.

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard, la fille t'a vue. », répondit le Russe.

« Yassen, tu n'a pas l'air de réaliser la situation dans laquelle je suis. Inva est ma cousine, Al un grand frère pour moi et Sabina, », l'elfe désigna la captive d'un petit signe de tête, « est leur meilleur amie. Je pense que vais faire figure de traître s'ils apprennent que j'étais en contact avec toi alors même que Sabina se faisait enlever. ».

« Ce n'est certainement pas mon problème. », répondit son mentor, impassible.

« Génial. Tant de sollicitude me touche !. »

« Solania. », énonça le Russe, sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Pour exercer ce métier, il faut faire l'impasse sur l'organe qui est censé battre là. », dit-elle, en désignant la partie gauche de sa poitrine. Elle ne reçut pour réponse qu'un regard froid et sans expression.

« Et à part çà, ce serait possible que tu nous laisses cinq minutes seules toutes les deux ? J'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec Sabina. »

Yassen acquiesça puis sortit calmement de la pièce. Aussitôt, Solania se tourna vers la 'prisonnière'…

« Pose tes questions. »

Sabina l'observa quelques instants avec méfiance.

« Alors c'est vrai ? », puis continua lorsque l'elfe sauvage lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

« Tout ce qu'Alex m'a raconté l'autre fois était vrai ? L'engrenage par le MI6, ses missions… »

« Tout ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai. Et c'est vraiment embêtant que tu ne l'aies pas cru tant qu'il était encore temps. Regarde maintenant dans quels ennuis tu es ! ».

« Excuse-moi Solania, mais c'était l'évidence même ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu comprendre plus tôt que c'était on ne peut plus normal : un collège espion, un service secret pratiquant le chantage à tour de bras, des stars internationales psychopathes… », remarqua sarcastiquement son interlocutrice.

« Peut-être. Mais n'empêche que c'est bel et bien une star de la pop qui a fait tué tes parents et a organisé ton kidnapping ! », morigéna Solania. A présent, Sabina affichait un regard effronté qui ne lui était pas étrangé. Elle l'avait vu maintes fois sur le visage d'Alex.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire ? Comment connais-tu cet homme ? », demanda la captive, désignant d'un petit coup de tête la porte par laquelle l'assassin russe était sorti.

Face à elle, Solania bougea inconfortablement. On en arrivait à la partie de la discussion la plus délicate…

« Euh, Inva et Al font partie du MI6 et moi, jetravaillepourlecôtéopposé ! », marmonna-t-elle précipitamment.

« Tu peux répéter ? », lui demanda Sabina. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard sombre de l'elfe, elle comprit.

« Alex sais que tu es une traître ? ».

Cette simple question fit bondir la tueuse.

« JE N'AI JAMAIS TRAHI AL NI INVA! Si tu oses dire… »

« J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux. Tu es amie avec l'homme qui a tué mes parents, je te rappelle. »

'_Et si cette conversation continue comme çà, je vais bientôt regretter de t'avoir sauver la vie._', se dit intérieurement Solania.

« Ecoutes. On ne peut pas modifié le passé, seulement construire un futur meilleur. Tu ne trouves pas que cette discussion va trop loin ? »

Sabina acquiesça raidement, encore mécontente.

« Alex va venir, j'en suis sûre ! ».

'_Et cela va être un problème de plus, surtout pour Yassen.'_, songea l'elfe à nouveau.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur Sabina, puis sortit rejoindre le Russe.

**PdV Yassen**

Le Russe savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa jeune 'stagiaire'. Le problème n'était pas là. Mais l'entendre lui demander de la laisser 'discuter' avec la captive, même s'il savait que les deux filles se connaissaient depuis longtemps mais malgré tout ne s'appréciaient pas trop, il ne pouvait empêcher le malaise qui envahissait son esprit. En effet, lui-même évitait que tous sentiments ou compassion visibles de quelque sorte que ce soit envers le fils de son ancien mentor. Dans son métier, cela pouvait être considéré comme une faiblesse, la faiblesse conduire à des erreurs, et les erreurs souvent fatales.

En outre, Solania, malgré son potentiel plutôt étonnant pour son jeune âge, ajouté à ses pouvoirs surnaturels, ce qui la rendait extrêmement mortelle, était encore trop jeune pour réussir à mettre complètement ses émotions de côté, en tout cas en ce qui concernait son entourage amical et familial. Ceci risquait de poser problème en ce qui concernait le déroulement de l'opération Vol d'Aigle. Voilà pourquoi le tueur décida d'éloigner sa jeune 'protégée' jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Notamment alors qu'un certain adolescent espion allait bientôt entrer en scène…

Yassen fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées par la dite apprentie, qui venait de le rejoindre silencieusement.

« Coucou ! C'est bon, la discute est finie ! Tu peux tranquillement retourner terroriser Sabina ! », lui lança la jeune fille, une ironie non dissimulée dans sa voix grave. « Mais il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps ! Après tout, Al va bientôt venir vous demander des comptes ! »

Le Russe lui lança un regard bref avant de sortir un billet d'avion pour Beyrouth et un faux passeport au nom de Mériam Rahébi. Il les lui tendit alors que l'elfe lui jetait un regard d'incompréhension.

« Tu devrais être contente, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau contrat. Simple mais très bien payé. »

Les yeux bleus glace rencontrèrent le regard onyx, à présent rempli de reproches.

« Tu te débarrasses de moi, c'est çà ? »

« C'est juste le temps de… »

« J'ai compris. Pas la peine de te compliquer la vie. Tu ne veux plus de moi sur cette affaire. »

« Ecoute, moi-même je ne sais pas encore comment je vais devoir gérer Alex… »

« Alors je te laisse, tu as du pain sur la planche ! », et Solania sortit en claquant la porte.

Yassen soupira. Gérer des adolescents était un vrai défi en ce moment. Puis il retourna à ses occupations. Il devait se préparer à l'arrivée d'Alex et aux problèmes qu'elle pourrait engendrer…


End file.
